Busy Lives
by YouHadMeAtHelloxo
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO 'THE GIFT'. Lucy and Kevin continue their lives as parents, and their lives seem to get busier by the day...COMPLETE!!
1. A Big Scare

Chapter One: A Big Surprise  
  
A/N: Ok, this is The Gift 2 basically. Read and tell me what you think. Please please review!!!!!  
  
This is a continuation of my first story, The Gift. This story takes place six years after The Gift. Melissa is now six. Lucy and Kevin also have a 3- year-old daughter named Emma. Kevin is still a policeman. Lucy is out of school and now she's a stay-at-home-mom. Lucy and Kevin moved shortly after Melissa's birth, into a home five houses down from where Annie, Eric, and the rest of the Camden's lived.  
  
"Mommy?" Lucy heard the voice of her six-year-old daughter call. She walked to the little girl's room and peered in the door. "Yes?" She asked. "When will daddy be home?" She asked her mother. "In a few hours." Lucy told her, and the little girl went back to playing. "Is that all, Melissa?" She asked "Yep!" She said with out looking up from her game. Suddenly, a whirl of brown curls spun into the room. Lucy laughed as her youngest daughter, Emma, spun into the room, giggling wildly. Melissa quickly protected her dolls that she was playing with and dove for cover from her sister. "Emma!" She cried. "Hold still!" The little girl continued to spin and spin until she became dizzy and fell to the ground at her mothers feet. Lucy scooped her up into her arms. Emma laughed and talked excitedly.  
"Did you see how fast I was going, mama?" She asked in her baby's voice. " I was spinning around and around and around." She leaned back in her mother's arms to look Lucy in the face. " It was fun." Emma finished with a smile. Lucy kissed the little girl's forehead and sat her back down on the carpet floor. Melissa crawled back down off her bed and got her dolls back out.  
"Do ya wanna play with me, Emma?" She asked her little sister. Lucy answered for her. "Sorry Melissa, Emma can't play right now. It's her nap time." Melissa looked quickly at the clock. "But it's only 3 o'clock!" She complained.  
"Exactly!" Lucy said with a laugh. " Three is her nap time!" Melissa looked disappointed and then she began to laugh. Lucy turned to see what her daughter was laughing at and saw the edge of Emma's curls disappearing from sight as she ran to hide from her mother. She hated to nap.  
"You can keep playing while I tuck your sister in. Daddy will be home at five o'clock." Lucy told her. With that Lucy started down the hall to find Emma. She immediately walked to the place where her daughter always hid, in the kitchen cabinet. As soon as she opened the small doors, the saw her daughter inside. When Emma saw that her mother had found her, she began to cry.  
"I don't want to take a nap!" She told her mother between sobs. "I'm a big girl!" she cried. Lucy looked at her daughter with a stern look.  
"You know the rule. You nap until you turn five. That's why Melissa doesn't nap any longer." She told the little girl. Emma began to cry harder and Lucy pulled her out of the cabinet and into her arms. She carried the kicking little girl into her room and layed her down on her bed. Lucy looked at the little girl with a mean look.  
"You know that mommy doesn't like tantrums!" Lucy told her and she put up the railing on the side of the bed. Slowly, Emma stopped crying.  
"Thank you." Lucy told her with a little smile. "Good night." She said to her daughter.  
"Night night." Emma told her mother, and shut her eyes to sleep. Lucy left the room and sat down in the family room with a magazine.  
Suddenly, Lucy heard a large crash down the hall, and Melissa began to scream for her mom. She jumped out of her chair and ran to Melissa's room quickly as her legs would allow.  
  
A/N: Ok what do you think of this?? Should I continue? 


	2. Phone Call

Chapter 2: Phone Call  
  
A/N: Ok sorry.the first chapter I for got to put the disclaimer.so here you are.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 7th Heaven Characters, nor do I own 7th Heaven!  
  
A/N again: Hey I'm glad you like the story I've already gotten four reviews!  
  
Lucy Kinkirk ran down the hall to Melissa's room. As she rounded the corner and entered the room, she heard the little girl crying out for her mother. She saw that Melissa's bookcase had fallen over onto her and she was stuck.  
Lucy ran over and lifted the heavy bookcase of her small child. As soon as it was up, Lucy leaned down and picked up her daughter. Melissa cried and showed Lucy her stomach, which was covered in scratches. Lucy took Melissa into the kitchen where they got medicine to but on her cuts and they put bandages over the larger ones. Soon, Melissa was feeling better and she went off to play again. Lucy sat down in her chair once more, when she heard a small voice behind her.  
"Mama?" Asked the voice. Lucy turned around and saw little Emma standing in the doorway clutching her teddy bear. "Is Lissy OK?" She asked about her sister. Lucy smiled at her.  
"Yes, Melissa's fine. She just got some scratches." She told her.  
"OK. Have I been in my nap long enough?" She asked Lucy.  
"Nope you've only been in there for fifteen minutes silly!" She said with a laugh. Lucy rose from her chair again and picked up the tired little girl, carrying her back to her bedroom and laying her down in her bed. "Good night." Lucy told her.  
"Good night!" Emma answered with a little giggle.  
Lucy left the room once again, and sat down into her chair once more. Exhausted, she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
"Luce? Lucy, wake up. Sweetie?" A soft voice broke through the walls that seemed to surround Lucy. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, to see Kevin standing over her.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He said to her with a laugh.  
"Good morning." She said, stretching. "How long did I sleep for? What time is it?" She asked.  
"Well, four hours, and seven o'clock." He told her. Lucy leapt up out of the chair.  
"Seven o'clock?" She cried. "Where are the girls? What will they have for dinner? How." Kevin cut her off.  
"They're fine! I made them mac and cheese for dinner, and now Emma's playing dolls with Lissa in her room. I got home at four. I've been watching them while you slept." He told her with a smile.  
"Oh." Lucy said, sinking back down into her chair. "Thanks." She told him, gratefully. Just then, Melissa ran into the room holding the phone out.  
"Mommy!" She said happily. "It's Aunt Sarah. She wants to talk to you." Lucy reached out and took the phone from the girl and walked into the living room for a quiet place to talk. Kevin walked over to Melissa and picked her up by the waist, lifting her up high above his head. The little girl squealed in delight. Soon, Emma came out to play 'Superman' too. They were having a wonderful time, when Lucy hung up the phone and came into the room with a large smile on her face.  
"What's up?" Kevin asked her.  
"Matt, Sarah, and Bryan are going to come out and visit for a few weeks next month!" Lucy told Kevin excitedly. Sarah and Matt only had one child, Bryan who was six like Melissa, and Sarah was seven months pregnant.  
"Cousin Bryan?" Melissa and Emma cried excitedly.  
"Yes. And Aunt Sarah and Uncle Matt." She told the girls.  
"Yay!" Melissa cried, and Emma ran to hug her mother.  
"I can't wait to see them!" Kevin told Lucy and he hugged her too. Soon Melissa ran over to join the hug. Emma laughed at how her mother was stuck in the middle.  
"Mommy sandwich!" 


	3. Family's Visit

Chapter 3: Family's visit  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, nor do I own any of the 7th Heaven characters!  
  
Rating: PG.just to be on the safe side  
  
The next month passed quickly for the Kinkirks as they prepared for the visit of Matt and Sarah. Now that they lived in a much bigger home, they had a guest room, and they had decorated it for the Camdens. Soon, it was July 2, and Sarah and Matt arrived.  
"Aunt Sarah!" Melissa cried as she ran into the room and hugged her aunt. Sarah laughed and hugged her back.  
"Hey sweetie! Look at how big you've gotten!" She said happily to her older niece. Little Emma ran over to Sarah for a hug too. She jumped into Sarah's lap and smiled. "Look at you!" Cried Sarah, excited at how quickly her nieces were growing. They laughed. In the meantime, Lucy and Kevin were greeting Matt. Once the girls got off Sarah's knees, Lucy led the Camden family to their bedroom. As soon as they reached it, Bryan began to jump up and down.  
"Look, mom!" He cried. "There's a t.v. in our room!" Everyone laughed as he ran over to admire it. Lucy walked over to show him how it worked.  
"Is this really our bedroom, Aunt Lucy?" He asked with awe in his voice.  
"Yes." Lucy told him with a smile. "For the whole week." Soon, the kids were playing happily in Melissa's room, and the adults got a chance to talk alone.  
"What's new?" Lucy asked her brother and his wife. "How is the baby?" She asked, motioning to Sarah's large stomach.  
"Well, a lot is new actually." Sarah began. "And the baby is fine. Both of them are." She said with a small smile.  
"Both of them?" Kevin asked.  
"Are you having twins?" Lucy asked excitedly.  
"Yes!" Sarah told them happily. "They're due in a month and a half. That's why we drove." She told them, motioning to their car out side.  
"Well, that's not the only reason we drove." Matt told them, looking over at Sarah.  
"We've decided to move out here.probably into this neighborhood actually. We want to be closer to you and Matt and Lucy's parents!" Sarah said. A large smile spread rapidly across the faces of Lucy and Kevin.  
"Are you serious?" Lucy asked in disbelief.  
"Yes." Matt told her. "We're actually looking at the house down the street that's for sale."  
"The Jacobs' old house!" Kevin excliamed.  
"Yeah." Matt told them. "Our sale is pending. We've been working with them online for awhile. We're hoping to even have the twins born here."  
"That's awesome!" Lucy cried, hugging Matt and Sarah. "Hey, what are the twins going to be? Girls or boys?" She asked.  
"Actually, we want it to be a surprise." Sarah told them.  
"Oh! I could never do that. I have to know!" Lucy told her.  
"Do you have names picked out?" Kevin asked.  
"Yes. Two girl names and two boy names." Matt said.  
"What are they?" Lucy asked with excitement in her voice.  
"Well," Matt began. "For boys, we like Jordan Henry, or Jacob Sean.  
"And for girls, we like Anna Elizabeth and Jessica Leigh." Finished Sarah.  
"Those are so cute!" Lucy cried. Suddenly, they heard a boy's voice behind them.  
"Mommy?" He asked. They turned around to see Bryan standing behind them. Sarah stood up and walked over to him. "I'm tired." He told her. Lucy looked up at the clock, and to her surprise, she saw that it was already ten o'clock. Sarah stood up and faced Lucy.  
"I'm going to go tuck Bryan in." She told her. Lucy nodded her head and turned towards Kevin.  
"And I'm going to tuck the girls in." She told him. She walked down the hall and turned into Melissa's bedroom. Melissa was sitting playing with her doll-house, and Emma was sprawled out on the floor, sound asleep. Lucy laughed and scooped the three-year-old up into her arms. She stirred and looked up into her mother's face.  
"I'm sleepy mama." She told her, and drifted back off to sleep. Lucy carried her into her bedroom and layed her down in her bed. She walked back to Melissa's room and saw that she was already cleaning up her toys. She finished and Lucy pointed the little girl towards her bed. Melissa crawled in and Lucy read a story to her. Half way through the story, she turned and saw that Melissa was sound asleep. She quietly got up and left the room. When she went out to the family room, she only saw Kevin sitting waiting for her.  
"Where are Matt and Sarah?" She asked him.  
"They went to bed a few minutes ago. Come on." He told her, taking her hand and leading her into their bedroom. They layed down and shut off the lights. Lucy turned towards her husband.  
"Kevin?" She asked, seeing if he was awake.  
"Yes?" He asked her sleepily.  
"I want another baby." 


	4. Dinner

Chapter 4: Dinner  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, nor do I own any of the 7th Heaven characters.  
  
Rating: PG.just to be on the safe side  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I really really appreciate them all. Please continue to write them!  
  
"What?" Kevin asked Lucy, suddenly seeming very awake. "I want a baby." She told him again. "You have a baby. You have two!" He told her with a laugh "No, Melissa's not a baby. And Emma's not going to be a baby for much longer. Besides, we only have two kids, Kevin! I want a lot. I want another baby." Lucy told him. Kevin was quiet for a minute. Then he spoke up. "Another baby, huh? I'd like that. How many kids do you want?" He asked his wife. "At least five." Lucy answered. " I want to have a house like mine." "Maybe five." Kevin said slowly. "But right now, lets just work on three." "Three?" Lucy asked excitedly. "Three. Let's have another baby." Lucy happily rolled over and kissed Kevin softly. She layed back down and they quickly fell asleep, Lucy dreaming of a little baby. The next day went by as normal. Lucy and Sarah took the kids to the zoo while Kevin went to work and Matt went to look at the house. They all had a good time. Emma loved to see the tigers and continually wanted to go back to see them. While they were at the zoo, Lucy confided in Sarah about wanting a baby. Sarah patted her large stomach as they spoke. That night, the two families went out to dinner down the street. As a party of seven, it took awhile to get a table. Once they finally for to sit down, Sarah laughed and turned to Lucy. "Just think." She told her. "Right now we have trouble with a party of seven. Soon it will be nine! Ten if you have a baby!" Lucy laughed and looked over at Sarah with a funny look on her face. "It's not if I have a baby.it's when I have a baby! I'm going to have one!" She told her with a smile. Sarah hugged Lucy and Lucy reached over and placed her hand over Sarah's stomach. "One more month!" She said happily. "Are you excited?" "Yes!" Sarah cried, startling everyone at the table. "I'm going to have three kids soon! Who wouldn't be excited?" They laughed and soon their food came. Matt sat up straight in his seat and spoke loudly. "I have an announcement to make." He told everyone. They all looked up at him. "What is it Matt?" Sarah asked her husband sweetly. "Well," Matt began. "We got the house!" Everyone was ecstatic. "When will you move in?" Kevin asked. "Four weeks. We're having the rest of our stuff brought down to us right now. There's only one thing." He told them. "We will be here for three weeks with all our stuff and no place to stay" He hinted. Lucy jumped in. "Yes, you can stay with us, Matt." She told him with a laugh. "I wouldn't have it any other way, with Sarah being due so soon!" "Thank you!" Both Sarah and Matt told Kevin and Lucy and they hugged them. After they finished, they all went back to the house and went to bed. The rest of the week passed quickly. The kids got along well with one another. Then one day, Lucy and Sarah took them to the supermarket. As they were walking pushing their children in the carts, they passed the isle with pregnancy tests. Lucy slowed, looking at them. Sarah saw the look on Lucy's face and she turned her cart into the isle. "Come on." She told Lucy. "Come choose one." Lucy turned her cart into the isle too, and she looked at the long row of tests. She finally chose one and they went home. As the kids played with their new toys that they got, Sarah walked over to the grocery bag and took the test out, handing it to Lucy. "Go on." She told her. Lucy left the room and Sarah went to check on the kids. Lucy joined her soon after. "We'll know in a few minutes." She told her with a small smile. Lucy's watch beeped and she caught Sarah's eyes. "OK. Let's go see." Lucy told her. They slowly walked to the bathroom and over to the sink. Lucy lifted the test into the air and looked at it. Sadly, she shook her head. Sarah looked over at the test and saw that it was negative. She and Lucy hugged and Sarah left the room. Lucy turned to look at the negative test once more. 'Not yet.' She told herself, and she left the small room sadly. 


	5. A Busy Time

Chapter 5: A Busy Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven nor do I own any of the 7th heaven characters.  
  
Rating: PG.just to be on the safe side  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Continue writing them.  
  
Weeks past and still Lucy had no luck. She had negative test after negative test, and she was beginning to become discouraged. Soon, it was only one week until the Camdens moved into their new home. The home of the Kinkirks was very busy as they helped Matt and Sarah get all of their things packed and ready to go for the move. Matt, Lucy, and Sarah packed for awhile, but then Lucy slipped away to take another pregnancy test. Afterwards, as she was waiting for the results, she heard Sarah call out for her. Lucy walked out into the family room where they were packing to see Sarah crouched down on the floor.  
"What's wrong?" Lucy asked her, surprised. Sarah propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Lucy.  
"My water just broke." She said nervously. Lucy gasped.  
"Where's Matt?" Lucy asked her.  
"At the store getting packing tape for this box" She said, pointing to the full box next to her. "We ran out. Can you call his cell?" She asked her, grabbing her stomach and wincing.  
"Sure." Lucy told her. She ran into the kitchen and dialed Matt's number. In a few minutes, Matt ran in the door and got Sarah. He drove her to the hospital. They decided that Lucy would stay home with Melissa, Emma, and Bryan. Lucy called Kevin. He told her that he was really busy and that he couldn't make it home for another hour. Lucy said ok and they hung up. They next few hours were very eventful. Bryan, who wanted to go and see his mom and dad, didn't understand what was going on. Lucy kept telling him that they went to get the twins, but he still didn't understand. Kevin finally ran in the door. As he did, the phone rang. Lucy ran over and answered. It was Matt. "Matt!" Lucy cried. "How are things going?" She asked him anxiously. "Good." He told her. Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "Slowly!" He told her. "Well it's only been, what? Four hours?" She asked "Six but yeah, not too long." He told her with a laugh. "How is Sarah feeling?" Lucy asked with concern. She had never delivered twins, but she guessed that it was not fun. "She's hanging in there. The doctor said it would still be four to five more hours." Matt told her. Lucy turned to the clock and saw that it was six o'clock.  
"So ten or eleven tonight?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Matt told her. "Hey Luce.I better go. I'll call again in a few hours ok?" He asked.  
"Ok." Lucy told him. "Bye, love you."  
"Love you too, bye." He told her, and they both hung up the phones. Lucy suddenly remembered her test, and she walked into the bathroom, and looked to the sink. Suddenly, Lucy gasped and her knees gave out, causing her to fall to the floor. Catching her breath she reached up onto the sink and grabbed the small test. She brought her shaking hands in front of her face and studied the test again. Slowly, she lowered the test down to the floor and smiled. She spoke quietly and happily to herself. "I'm gonna have a baby." 


	6. The Twins

Chapter 6: The twins  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, nor do I own any of the 7th heaven characters.  
  
A/N: I'm glad that most of you like my story (opopop..I'm sorry if you think that it 'just doesn't work'. Show me if you can do better!) Continue to write reviews I love getting them!  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Throughout the rest of the busy night, Lucy seemed to be on cloud nine. She put the girls and Bryan to bed and nervously awaited her brother's phone call. Suddenly, at 10:30, the phone rang. Lucy ran to pick it up, and she was happy to see that it was Matt. "How are things going? Have the babies been born yet?" She asked her brother. "No, not yet. Things are going terribly slow. It could still be a few hours." "Oh." Lucy said sadly. "How is Sarah feeling?" She asked "She's okay. She just wants it to be over with." He told her. Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I know what that can be like!" She said. "Yeah.well anyway, I was calling to tell you that you can go to bed. The twins will be here soon and we'll call you in the morning." "Oh no no no!" Lucy cried. "You will call me the second that my nieces of nephews are born and not one second later!" She told him with a laugh. Matt laughed too. "Okay. I'll talk to you later then. Bye." "Bye!" Lucy told him, and she hung up the phone. She walked over and hugged Kevin. "It will still be a few more hours." She told him. They sat down on the couch. Lucy felt her eyelids getting heavy, and she leaned over and rested her head on the arm of the sofa. Slowly, she drifted off. At nearly one a.m., the phone rang and woke her up. Kevin got it before she could stand. Kevin walked over and handed the phone to Lucy. "It's Matt." He told her with a smile. She leaped up and grabbed the phone quickly. "Matt?" She asked happily. "Have they been born yet? Is everything OK?" "Yes! Everyone is fine. The babies were born and they're doing fabulously." He told her happily. "And?" Lucy asked excitedly. "Do I have nieces or nephews? What are they're names? Come on Matt! Tell me I can't stand it!" "OK" He said with a laugh. "You have a new nephew named Jacob Sean." He trailed off. "Jacob Sean Camden! How cute! Now tell me what is my other nephew's name?" She asked happily. "Well actually, you don't have another nephew." He told her. Lucy gasped. "What happened? Oh no Matt what went wrong?" she asked. Matt laughed. "Nothing went wrong Lucy! You don't have another nephew, you have a niece!" He told her. Lucy heaved a sigh of relief and laughed. "Oh!" She said. "What is her name?" "Her name is.Anna Elizabeth. Anna Elizabeth Camden and Jacob Sean Camden. Anna and Jacob." Matt said happily. "Congratulations!" Lucy cried. "I can't wait to meet them!" She told him. "I have to go." Matt told her. 'Oh, yeah! Go take care of the babies. And Sarah. Bryan's sound asleep. We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" "Bye." Matt said. They both hung up and Lucy turned to Kevin. Anna and Jacob. We have two nephews and a niece. Bryan, Jacob, and Anna. I like it." Lucy said dreamily. "Three kids." She told Kevin. "I can't wait until we have three." Kevin told her. "It will happen eventually, don't worry Luce." Lucy smiled and looked up at Kevin. "In around nine months, actually." She told him. Kevin smiled. "Are you.?" He asked. Lucy cut him off with a nod of her head, and Kevin hugged her. They laughed. "I can't wait." She told him. Kevin smiled at her. They layed down on the sofa together, and fell asleep quickly. 


	7. Triplets

Chapter 7: Triplets  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, nor do I own any of the 7th Heaven characters!!  
  
Rating: PG.just to be on the safe side.  
  
A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. LoL. Well I guess I have fun writing all the chapters. OK I'm rambling. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter. The story will finish soon.I think. Please tell me what you think of that. Should I finish of should I write more? Trilogy? I dunno. You tell me. Thx---camdengirl4ever  
  
Time passed quickly and soon Sarah and Matt moved into their new home, along with Bryan and their two-month-old-twins. Sarah and Matt, along with the rest of their family, were ecstatic about Lucy having a third child. Months passed and Lucy began to show. Then one day, Lucy and Kevin decided to discuss baby names. Lucy, now six months pregnant, didn't know if her baby was a girl or a boy. She and Kevin kept holding out about knowing. "What about Caitlin?" Kevin asked. "It's OK." Lucy said. " Karen?" "NO." Kevin answered quickly. "What about boy's names? "David?" Lucy asked hopefully. "No.Dillen? That's cute I like the name Dillen." Kevin told her. "No. That's a really really cute name for a kid, but an adult? Dillen? No." Lucy told him with a laugh. "Jonathan?" She asked. "John.Johnny." "Yeah I like that one. So if the baby is a boy his name can be Jonathan OK?" He asked Lucy. Lucy smiled. "Yes. Jonathan. Jonathan Michael." She said. "It's good. Yeah I like it. Jonathan Michael." Kevin said. "But what about a girl. What would we name her?" "I don't know.we have two girls.who have my two favorite girl's names. What about.Alyssa?" "I don't know. That's a cute middle name though. What about." Kevin tried to say, but he was cut off by the phone ringing. Kevin leaned over and picked it up. "Hello?" He asked. "Oh hi." He said, leaning over to Lucy, whispering to her that it was Sarah. "Yeah, sure, what time?.OK.OK bring them over here when you need to.No problem.bye." Lucy turned to her husband. "What was that all about?" She asked him. "It was Sarah." He said quietly. "Jacob is sick and she needs to take him to the doctor. I told her that she could bring Bryan and Anna over here while she went." He told her. "OK. That'll be fun! A baby in the house again." Lucy said dreamily. Kevin broke the walls that seemed to be around Lucy. "It's only for a few hours. You'll have your baby soon enough don't worry." Kevin said with a laugh. Just then, Melissa ran into the room excitedly. "Mommy, mommy!" She cried. Lucy turned to her and smiled. Melissa continued. " Guess what guess what! You're going to have triplets!" She said with a smile. Three girls." She added quickly. Lucy slowly turned to her oldest daughter. "How do you know that?" She asked suspiciously. "Miss Jessie told me." Melissa said matter-of-factly. "Who is Miss Jessie?" Lucy asked, rising to her feet. "The lady on the t.v. she gave her phone number and she said to call her and she would tell you the future. Don't worry mommy. She said that the call only cost two dollars and seventy five cents per minute." She told her. Lucy tried to say something, but she had no time. Kevin beat her to it. "WHAT?" Kevin cried standing up and walking over to the little girl. "Melissa, you never call anyone who you don't know. Not with out mommy or me. Not someone who charges three dollars a minute!" he told he angrily. Melissa straightened up. "Two dollars and seventy five cents. Not three dollars silly." Kevin looked at her. "Same difference." He told her. "Into your room. Now. And Emma can't be in there with you." He told her. Melissa sadly went into her room. Kevin turned to Lucy. She stood up. "I'll go and talk to her." She said, and left the room. Kevin sat down and put his head in his hands. He suddenly began to laugh. 'My daughter called a psychic to see if she was going to have a new brother or a new sister.' Kevin thought to himself. He continued laughing until Lucy came back into the room. "She's really sorry. Really sorry." Lucy told him. Kevin smiled. "Did you punish her?" Kevin asked. Lucy smiled shyly. "No I don't have the heart." She told him. "If you want to you have to." She said with a laugh. "No. She's already been sent to her room. I guess that's alright." "How gracious of you!" Lucy said with a laugh. She and Kevin hugged. "Just think!" Kevin told her. "Soon we'll have three kids to take care of!" They laughed. Suddenly the door bell rang. "That must be Sarah." Kevin said. He got up, and walked over to open the door. 


	8. Doctor's Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, nor do I own any of the 7th Heaven characters! I'm only 14!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: Write reviews I love 'um! Please tell me the answer to that question.I have to know if I should continue or not! LoL.  
  
Kevin returned a few minutes later holding little Bryan's hand, followed by Sarah who was holding Anna and Jacob in her arms. She smiled when she saw Lucy and her growing stomach. Sarah walked over to Lucy and said hi. Immediately, Lucy reached out and took Anna. She smiled down at the three- month-old. "She's so cute." Lucy said to her sister-in-law. "And look at Jake! They're getting so big!" Lucy told her. Sarah smiled and looked at her watch. "Oh, I better go. Jake's appointment is in twenty minutes." She told Lucy and Kevin. "Okay.' Kevin said. "Thank you so much for taking the kids for the afternoon." Sarah said to them, smiling. "No problem" Lucy and Kevin said together. They laughed. Sarah hurried out of the door holding her baby son. Bryan ran to Melissa's room to say hi. He saw that Emma wasn't in there so he went to go and say hello to her too. He ran back out into the family room and looked at Lucy. "Hey Aunt Lucy?" The little boy asked. Lucy turned around to face him. "Emma is sleeping. She's sound asleep in the hall." He told her. Lucy laughed. She started down the hall and soon saw her daughter sleeping on the floor. Lucy leaned down and picked her up. "Emily sweetie, It's not nap time!" She told her. Emma laughed. "But I'm sleepy mama." The little girl said. "Really, really sleepy." With that, Emma fell back asleep. Lucy reached to brush the hair out of Emma's face and she could feel her daughter's hot forehead. "Kevin!" She called. Kevin ran into the hall and over to Lucy. "Feel her forehead." She told him. He did as Lucy said and then looked worriedly up at her. "I'll call the doctor." He told her. He came back a few minutes later. "We have an appointment in thirty minutes. Come on." He told her. "Melissa, Bryan, come here." Kevin called out. The children walked out into the hall and looked at him. "Yes daddy?" Melissa asked sweetly. "Get in the car please, we need to take Emily to the doctor." He told them. Lucy started out the door holding the sleeping Emma, closely followed by Melissa, Bryan, and Kevin, holding Anna. Lucy opened the car door and put Emma into her car seat. Emma didn't even stir as her sister and cousin crawled over her to get into the car. Kevin grabbed the girls' old baby seat and put it in the car for Anna. The drive to the doctor's office seemed long. They finally turned into the parking lot. Kevin took Melissa Anna and Bryan into the waiting room while Lucy got Emma. Soon the girls entered the room too, and before long, a nurse called out Emma's name. Lucy took her in, while Kevin stayed in the waiting room with the kids. Melissa looked up at Kevin. "Daddy? Are Emma and Mommy OK?" she asked. "Yes she's fine. She just isn't feeling well" Kevin told her. "Mommy is fine too. She's just taking Emma into the doctor's room. Don't worry." He told her. About a half an hour later, Lucy came out carrying Emma. She was awake, but looked very tired. Kevin got up and walked over to his wife. "She just has a fever. Well, a bad fever, but yeah. 102.6 degrees." She told him. Emma looked up at her mother. "Mama, I don't feel good. My throat hurts. And my head hurts. And I'm sleepy." She told her. Lucy looked back up at Kevin sadly. "I don't like it when my little girls don't feel well." She told him. Kevin put his arm around Lucy and they turned back to Bryan and Melissa. "OK guys, let's go." Kevin said to them. The kids stood up and shuffled out the door to the car. When they reached the car, Lucy sat Emma in her car seat, and Emma insisted that she click it herself. After much trying, she finally got herself buckled in, and Melissa and Bryan climbed in and Kevin placed Anna into her seat. When they arrived home, it was only a few minutes until the doorbell rang. Kevin answered as Lucy tucked Emma into bed, and when she entered the family room, she saw Sarah standing with Jacob who was sound asleep. "He just has a cold." Sarah told them. "Guys I know it's a huge favor to ask, but could Bryan stay here tonight? I don't want him to get sick too." "Actually, Sarah I'm really sorry that won't work out. Emma has a pretty bad fever. Bryan could get sick over here too." Lucy told her with an apologetic smile. "Oh! Don't worry about it then. I hope that she feels better soon." Sarah said. She reached over and took Anna from Kevin's arms, and called for Bryan. He came in and saw his mother standing with the twins. "Let's go sweetie." She told him. She blew Lucy and Kevin a kiss and walked to the door. Lucy and Kevin stood at the door while Sarah got her kids into the car. She turned and waved before she climbed into the driver's seat. Then she turned the key, and drove away. 


	9. Here We Again

Ch 9: Here we go again  
  
Disclaimer: I do nor own 7th Heaven- only 14!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, it was my birthday.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
The next two months were very busy for everyone. The Kinkirks were preparing for the arrival of their new baby. Lucy, though she thought she could never do it, decided with Kevin to not find out if the baby was a girl or a boy until it was born. They moved the crib into an open room, but did not paint for a girl or a boy. Emma recovered from her fever, and soon she was off playing again just like normal. Lucy, now having less than a month until April 12, the baby's due date, was getting very exited. She liked to go and visit Sarah and the twins, now eight months old. She loved to watch them get bigger.  
In the home of Sarah and Matt, things were not much less busy. With Bryan in kindergarten, and eight-month-old-twins, they were kept on their toes.  
Lucy and Kevin still couldn't decide on a girl's name for their baby. They still like Jonathan Michael for a boy, but they could only decide on Alyssa for a girl's middle name. Kevin was convinced that Lucy was having a boy and Lucy agreed. They had already had two girls. Lucy also noticed that her stomach seemed larger this time around. Then one day Lucy was putting the rest of the sheets in the baby's crib, when she felt a large pain in her stomach. She looked down in time to see liquid streaming down her legs, and she knew that it was her water breaking.  
"Here we go again." She mumbled to herself, and she called out for Kevin.  
The next hours flew by in a blur of time. Kevin asked Sarah if Melissa and Emma could go over to their house. They called Lucy's parents and asked them to come to the hospital. Kevin took Lucy to the hospital, and she spent the next five hours in labor. Finally, a baby's cry was heard in the room. Kevin bent down and kissed Lucy on the cheek as they listened to the baby's cry. Then the nurse came over to them holding a small bundle in her arms. She leaned over and handed it to Lucy, saying  
"Here's your little girl"  
Lucy and Kevin looked at one another and began to laugh.  
"Another girl?" Kevin asked with a smile. Lucy nodded. Then the nurse spoke up once more.  
"Mrs. and Mr. Kinkirk? What's her name?" She asked. Lucy looked at Kevin with a light in her eyes.  
"Madison? Madison Alyssa?" She asked Kevin hopefully. He smiled at her and looked at the nurse.  
"Our baby's name is Madison Alyssa." She told her. Lucy smiled happily down at her baby.  
"Madison. Maddi. You're beautiful." She told her. Just then Annie, Eric, Simon, Ruthie, Sam and David came into the room. Annie sat next to her daughter and looked at the small baby in her arms.  
"I have another grand daughter!" She said happily.  
"Madison Alyssa. Maddi." Lucy told her mother. Then Lucy looked around at her large family. You know what we need to do!" She said with a smile. Kevin nodded and they began to sing, and the rest of the family joined in shortly. 'Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
  
Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?  
  
Well it's you girl, and you should know it  
  
With each glance and every little movement you show it  
  
Love is all around, no need to waste it  
  
You can have the town, why don't you take it  
  
You're gonna make it after all  
  
You're gonna make it after all' 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue: This is what happened after the end of the story.  
The next years were very busy for the Kinkirk family. A year and a half after Maddi was born, Lucy finally gave birth to a baby boy, Adam Jonathan. Now, Adam is two, Maddi is three and a half, Emma is six, and Melissa is nine. Lucy is pregnant with a baby boy who is due in two months.  
  
A/N: So there ya go...I hope that you liked this story.it's obviously finished now...yay! Please review and tell me what ya think of this, and what you think I should do next! I have no idea. Not a trilogy. so anyway e- mail me if you have an idea you don't wanna post.tinkerbell2469@aol.com 


End file.
